Serena
Serena is the gatekeeper of Domino's ocean gate and is Bloom's bonded selkie. Season 5 The Spill Serena plays a cameo on this episode as she seen with other Selkies swim in Andros's Underwater Kingdom. Test of Courage Phylla,Illiris,and Desiryee go look for Serena in case she's the only one that Tritannus didn't attack.After founding Serena,Phylla,Illiris,and Desiryee convice Serena that it's just them.Serena then telling her friends that's she's been watching for Tritannus.All of her selkie friend promisethey will all fight to keep her safe.Tritannus then appear,telling that there is no way they can fight him. Illiris,Phylla,and Desiryee fight Tritannus,but Tritannus can beat them easily. After no one in his way,Tritannus absorb Serena's Powers and enter thhe gate of Domino.Serena,feeling responnsible for Domino's Ocean,try to stop him and go after him,but she didn't have enough energy to swim.Phylla catch her as she began to fell.Phylla sensing that she's too weak while Illiris and Desiryee go look for help.After Illiris and Desiryee find the Winx,Desiiryee tell the Winx Tritannus has been there,while Illris tell Bloom that Serena is hurt.Bloom caringly then ask Illiris and Desiryee too take them to Serena,and when the Winx found Serena,Bloom rushly go to Serena and introduced hersellf to Serena.Serena feels so happy that Bloom's there,then they bond very quickly.Serena thank Bloom,tell that Bloom saved her,and tell that she have her powers again.Bloom ask Serena to guide her and all other Winx to the Yellow Reef.Serena shows Bloom the way and told that some of the rarest fish of the Magic Dimension llives there,most likely because the planet is on ice for too long.Bloom says that the reef is their home,while Stella reminds everyone that there must be something to do with jaws there.Bloom warn everyone to be ready,and Stella repeat she always be ready.The Winx and The Selkies are swimming,but then suddenly Flora shouted 'Tritannus's Pollution! Watch out!' and Bloom told everyone that the corals changing and Bloom tell every one to get of there,fast.Bloom and the Sellkie succeed to escape,but the others don't.Stella ask to blast them out of there,but Flora told Bloom not to hurt the coral.Bloom thinks it don't feels the same way.Aisha suggesst Bloom should do sometthing fast,or thhey will became pin cushions.Stella told that she's gonna blast them out of there,and blast one of the coral,but it's just growing bigger.Flora thinkks it's just trying to defend itself.Bloom ordered the Selkies to find the source of the coral.The girls start to panicking,but Serena called Bloom to come over there and Serena shows Bloom what she found.Bloom appriciate Serena's work,and she's taking a look and see what was there.Serena screams as she sees a polluted plant grabs Bloom,,but Bloom using her Dragon Flame to break free and destroy the source.Serena is terrfied when Bloom's Fire Blade is coming right to her.The Ocean is now cler from pollution,and The Winx is now free,as the Selkies watch the Winx back again, and the monsters mouth's open wide and showing them the gem.Bloom are about to get it, until it ssuddenlly shut back again.The Monsters is after Bloom,Stella blast the monsters wit one of her spell,but it didn't work.Aisha's then try,but it did'nt work,either.Flora uses a defense spells,and thinking it some sort of guardian creatures that protect the gem of courage,Bloom then start to think they're have to prove that they're brave enough to get the gem.Bloom then suggest there's only way:Snatch Courage from it's jaws.Flora tells Bloom that this is no time to be wreckless.Everyone else shout to Bloom not to do it,but Bloom jumped to the monster's mouth,the Winx are frustated,but Bloom can easily break free by using her Dragon Flame Powers.Bloom get over to her friend,showing the gem,as Stella said she never doubted her,and Aisha told that's their girl.The Slkie then showed up,and Stella give Bloom credits,and the Sirenix Box then appear,as Serena and the others watchs it,the gem gets to the place. Bloom said they have the 3 gems,meaning their their quest has finally over (which it didn't). Sirenix Serena,along with other selkies,converge againts Tritannus,but however,they are not strong enough and Tritannus get rid of them and the Winx come.She also converge along with the Winx to restore the Sirenix's Source.She,however,tell Bloom to focus of the essence of the underwater world.When the Winx and the Selkie succesfully restore the Sirenix's Source,she's seen cheering with other selkies.Omnia then appears,allowing the Winx to the Infinite Ocean.After transforming and enter the Infinite Ocean,Serena then swim along wih Bloom in the Infinite Ocean. Category:Selkies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bloom Category:Domino Category:Underwater Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Trix Category:Winx Category:Specialists Category:Realms Category:Sirenix __NOEDITSECTION__